A Vengeful Return
by BritishAlien
Summary: The return of old companions and friends alike always contributes to happiness. However, an old enemy of the Doctor, thought to be long dead is back and will reveal something that will turn the Doctor's world upside down.


'Pull the dimensional stabiliser, bridge the connection between the fluid links and the coaxial stabilisers' The Doctor shouted as the TARDIS shook violently, throwing himself and Martha from one side of the TARDIS to the other. 'What?' Martha shouted back. The Doctor pressed a final button on the console and pulled one final lever and the TARDIS stopped shaking. 'I said....''I know what you said, I just didn't know what to do. Just because I've been travelling with you for a while, doesn't mean I know all the controls off by heart. You said you didn't even know all the names of the console instruments' Martha smirked as she picked herself up off the floor.

Martha told the Doctor. She walked round the console to the small screen, many symbols showed up on the screen, most which Martha didn't understand. Then she tapped the screen and small red letters appeared on the screen. 'Departure point: Earth 6160ad, oxygen reading: full...'

Martha then scrolled down the screen and saw something that worried her.'Destination: unknown, oxygen reading: unknown…' Martha looked at the Doctor expecting him to say that there may be a small malfunction, but that reply never came.'What? Are you sure?''Positive. Destination: Unknown, Oxygen: Unknown Check for yourself if you don't believe me.' Martha stepped out of the way and let the Doctor look at the screen. After a very tense few moments of silence the Doctor spoke.'We should leave, now. We really need to leave. We don't know what's out there. This has happened before. My life is constantly plagued by problems like this, funny as it seems, all I want is a quiet life. 'Yeah, but you know that's never gonna happen.' Martha joked.'Fair point!' the Doctor grinned.'Try the TARDIS camera''What?''See what's out there. Try the TARDIS camera. It'll show us whatever is out there without us needing to go out there. Won't it? ' Martha suggested. 'Good idea' the Doctor flicked a switch next to the screen on the console. On the screen flashed 3 words, that kept pulsating in an eerie mauve colour. 'TARDIS CAMERA ERROR. TARDIS CAMERA ERROR' repeatedly flashing up on the screen. 'Well, that doesn't work. Lets just get out of here then if you think it's so dangerous.' Martha announced. The Doctor started checking every control in sight, after testing everyone, staring at the console screen. His face went blank and his eyes filled with defeat. 'Doctor?''We can't''We can't leave?''No. When we were brought here a lot of the instruments were damaged, we can't leave' The Doctor said, regret spread over every syllable. Martha looked into the Doctor's serious eyes. She turned round and marched over to the coat stand where she had flung her jacket earlier, draped it round her shoulders and started to walk towards the TARDIS doors.'Martha, don't go out there! You don't know what's out there' The Doctor shouted, running after Martha.

'Then there's only one way to find out, isn't there?' Martha kicked the doors open and in front of them was a group of ten or so men. Dressed in black, with masks over their faces, holding their guns at the astonished Martha and the Doctor, who was now standing beside her. One of the men lowered his gun and pulled his mask off, it was Jake. 'Jake?' The Doctor said, surprised. The last time he had saw him was at the Battle of Canary Wharf. Jake signalled for the rest of his troops to stand down.

'Hang on. Didn't you die?' Jake said, staring at the Doctor

'What do you mean by that? Oh never mind, just tell me later. I just wanna know how and why we're here' The Doctor answered. 'When Rose came back to this universe the void should have closed itself, again. The only way the void could be re-opened would involve an immense amount of power and I was under the impression that the dimensions cannon was to be destroyed.' The Doctor said walking around the troop constantly looking at his feet.'It was. Dismantled, the metal was melted and used for other things. Anyway, you're here now. Who's this?' Jake said gesturing his gun towards Martha, before returning it to his side. 'Martha, Martha Jones' She said shaking Jake's hand.

'Who are you then?' Jake asked.

'She travels with me' The Doctor answered before Martha could.

'I'm also a Doctor and part of UNIT, well I was before I found him again' Martha said, pointing towards the Doctor, who hurriedly seemed to change the subject

'Once the void was closed it couldn't be opened. Unless a colossal amount of energy was used and unless this planet has the capability of producing enough energy to create several suns then I very much doubt that _you_ could've opened the void.' The Doctor said, walking up to Jake.

'Torchwood hasn't done anything, trust me.' 'It's getting a bit cold now. Do you think we could go somewhere a little warmer?' Martha said.

'Good point. Come on lets get you into the warm. The Tyler house is only a couple of minutes away.'

The rain was pouring down heavily and the road leading up to Rose's home was starting to resemble a river rather than a tarmac road. Jake had put his mask back on, Martha was wearing her jacket over her head and so was the Doctor. 'But it's just not possible. To open the rift would take a colossal amount of energy and the resulting explosion would cause the world either side of the rift to be blown to bits.''Yes, Doctor. You've told us that a million times, but you're here, aren't you?' Jake pointed out. The Doctor reluctantly shook his head. Jake changed the subject quickly before the Doctor could carry on. 'Anyway, lets get to Rose's, it's just up here.' Jake pointed up the road that they were following. 'The place has changed a bit since the baby was born. Pete has been spending a lot of his time out of the house. I think he's at a meeting at the moment' About five minutes later they reached the front door of Rose's home. The glass had been replaced in the windows and there was a small forest of trees lining the road leading up to the house. Jake knocked on the large doors. It instantly opened, like something out of an old Ealing horror. They all walked through the large oak doors, hanging their soaked coats and jackets on convenient coat hangers that were scattered around the large hall.

'JACKIE!!! ROSE!!!' The sounds of hurrying feet could be heard ringing throughout the house. One of the doors on the right-hand side of the entrance hall opened and Jackie appeared in the room wearing a pink dressing gown. The one she had been wearing when she had first met the Doctor many years previously. One look at Jackie said it all. She ran up to the Doctor, hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. A tear began to run down her cheek. She backed away from the Doctor. Not being able to take her eyes off of him. 'ROSE!! He's here.' A door on the left-hand side of the room, flung open. Rose ran into the room and stopped next to her mum. The Doctor pushed his way through the group of people in front of him. Rose opened her arms ready to hug the Doctor. He lifted Rose off of her feet and she began to cry. Everybody in the room was the caught sight of Martha and ran over to hug her.

'I've missed both of you so much.' She cried. She stopped hugging Martha and ran back over to hug the Doctor. 'Especially you.''How long has it been since we were last here?'

'Two years' Jackie answered. 'Come on, lets get a bit comfier.' She walked back to the door in which she had entered the hallway. It led onto a large sitting room. Martha and the Doctor followed Rose and Jackie and made themselves comfortable on the cream leather sofas. So what have you been doing lately? The Doctor asked.'Well, I'm still working at Torchwood. Last week, we found this professor. Who had been doing some experiments, which would changed his DNA. He was called Lazaurus. Locked up in a cell now, at Torchwood's base.' The Doctor looked at Rose, surprised. 'Lazaurus?' Martha asked.'Yes, why?''He was a bit of a problem back in our world. He created a machine that could make you physically younger. First, he tested it on himself, but the change went wrong. He kept changing into this monster, a loose gene in his DNA was dominating the other genes and turning him into this monster. To keep the change permanent he needed energy, he went round killing people. Stripping them of their flesh, using the proteins and other nutrients to keep the change permanent.' The Doctor said. 'He's been doing that here too. Killed four guards who went in to give him food. Found their bodies the next day, as you said stripped of flesh. How did you stop him? We can't figure it out. We've tried everything.''He can't stand loud noises. The vibrations would puncture something in his mind. He wouldn't be able to make his heart beat.' 'Noted down' Rose said tapping her forehead. 'Anything new?''Yes, yesterday. I got a new assignment. He's been around, according to Torchwood's registers for about 8 months, but he has a whole life. He seems to have done the lot. Passed every exam with distinction. Played for England rugby for a while, graduated from Eton, even made his own interactive DVD' Rose said. She got up from where she was sitting. Walked over to a set of cupboards and brought out a large file, packed with pieces of paper, filled with notes. She came back to the sofa and sat back on it. Martha watched her as she precariously flicked through the folder and noticed how the Doctor seemed almost uninterested. 'He's becoming integrated into the government. He's risen through the levels of politics and is thought to be the next Prime Minister. Harriet Jones went mad a few months ago. Was forced out of government.' Rose said flicking through the file. 'What's this man called?' The Doctor asked, looking at a bowl of fruit with an apple on the top. Rose turned the file over and showed a picture to the Doctor.'He's called Harold Saxon'


End file.
